bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Dabi
is a villain affiliated with the League of Villains and a member of the organization's Vanguard Action Squad. He and the rest of his team serve as the main antagonists of the School Trip Arc. Appearance Dabi is a skinny young man with dark, spiky hair. His most striking feature is that large patches of his skin are purple and deeply wrinkled. The borders between those areas and the rest of his skin, smooth and pale, appear to be held together by crude surgical staples or stitches. Rows of stitches extend from the corners of his mouth to above his ears, giving him something of a permanent grin. His eyes are heavily lidded.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 57 He wears dark pants that reach above his ankles and a dark coat over a simple light shirt, along with dark shoes. He also wears a belt and what appears to be a small leather pouch around his waist.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 67 Personality Dabi appears to have poor manners, as he was reluctant to introduce himself to Tomura and rudely brushed off Tomura's question about his real name. Overall, Dabi seems cool-headed, confident, and focused on the task at hand. He rarely expresses emotion, if ever. He has great respect towards Stain and his philosophy, which resonated very well with him. He intends to be the one to fulfill Stain's vision of a better future.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 72, Page 19 History Dabi has committed many crimes, but they were mainly petty crimes that didn't stand out. After Stain was defeated and his backstory revealed to the public, Dabi became inspired by Stain's ideology and decided to join the organization that was widely believed to harbor Stain's cause: the League of Villains. Synopsis Field Training Arc Dabi begins to move after he listened to Stain's declaration. End of Term Test Arc When Tomura Shigaraki becomes displeased with his visitors and orders Kurogiri to send them away, Kurogiri asks him to be patient and listen to what the visitors have to say because they were scouted by The Broker. The Broker agrees with Kurogiri about letting the visitors introduce themselves. Instead of introducing himself after Himiko Toga introduces herself, he questions if they follow a cause. He tells Tomura he goes by Dabi and will reveal his real name when he needs to and explains that he will be the one to fulfill Stain's ideals. Tomura, angry at Himiko and Dabi for talking about Stain, prepares to attack them; Himiko and Dabi prepare to defend themselves. As the three clash, Kurogiri uses his Quirk to stop the fight. Afterwards, Tomura storms off, with Dabi commenting on Tomura's creepy attitude. Kurogiri asks The Broker to wait a few days for their reply regarding Dabi's registration.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 68 School Trip Arc Days later with most of the Vanguard Action Squad, Dabi looks over the U.A. camp site and proclaims that they will be a warning flare and that the gallant heroes will be dragged back down to earth, all for the sake of a better future.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 72 Being asked by his teammate to allow him to strike early, Dabi asks everyone to shut up and mentions they'll be carrying out the plan once all ten of them have assembled. Ten minutes later on the ground, burning the trunk of a tree with his Quirk, Dabi declares that it has begun.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 73 While the other villains target the students and The Pussy-Cats, Dabi aims for Shouta. Dabi surprises Shouta at the facility and quickly takes him out with a fire attack from behind.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 74, Pages 4-5 Shouta dodged the attack though and, after a quick battle, captures and ties up Dabi. As Shouta starts interrogating him and threatens him with further torture, having already broken one arm, Dabi's body suddenly becomes liquid and Shouta's Capturing Weapon slides through him, before he completely dissolves. Somewhere in the forest, Dabi questions how weak he is, since the clone failed and the fight ended quickly; Twice rebuffs Dabi's claim. Dabi orders Twice to make two clones of him so that he can resume his fight, and Twice complies.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 77 Eventually, Compress manages to capture Katsuki and informs Dabi along with the rest of the Vanguard Action Squad. At the rendezvous point Dabi notes that their only action now is to wait for their fellow villains. However, Dabi states that there is no gas or walls of fire to make the escape better. Dabi relents and accepts that plans don’t always go accordingly, Dabi spots the bush Yuuga is hiding behind, much to Yuuga’s fear. Dabi prepares to go and check, however, he stops after Twice informs him that they must also call back Noumu since he only responds to Dabi. Dabi recalls the Noumu. Dabi and Twice wait for their fellow villains to reach the rendezvous point. Himiko has arrived with Dabi asking how her mission went, only for Himiko to reply that she could get the blood of one person. Twice is unimpressed and wonders why Himiko is excited, to which Himiko replies that she found a boy she is interested in. As Himiko and Twice converse, Dabi orders them to keep quiet. Dabi sees something approaching them; Izuku, Mezou and Shouto smash Compress onto the ground and then apprehend him. Dabi is seemingly displeased while Twice contradicts his knowledge about the identity of the Heroes.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 81 Dabi orders Mr Compress to move, which he does. Dabi launches his flames at Izuku, Mezou and Shouto. Shouto dodges but Izuku and Mezou are hit and injured by Dabi's flames. As Himiko and Twice fight Izuku, Mezou and Shouto, Mr Compress prepares to give Dabi the captured Fumikage and Katsuki, only to find that the marbles are not in his pocket. After Mezou reveals that he took the marbles from Mr Compress, Dabi calls Mr Compress a fool, but the magician calmly tells him to wait and see what happens. Soon, Kurogiri arrives to retrieve the Vanguard Action Squad. After Himiko, Twice and Noumu teleport away, Dabi and Mr Compress also prepare to leave, although Dabi is distressed that they do not have Katsuki. However, Mr Compress relieves Dabi's concern by revealing that the compressed Katsuki and Fumikage were in his mouth all the time and the marbles Mezou stole were Shouto's compressed ice. As Dabi and Mr Compress prepare to leave, Yuuga fires his Navel Laser at Mr Compress's face, breaking his mask and causing Mr Compress to spit out Katsuki and Fumikage. Mezou is able to retrieve Fumikage; Shouto nearly succeeds in retrieving Katsuki, but Dabi snatches the compressed Katsuki from Shouto. With Katsuki in their grasp, Dabi orders Mr Compress to deactivate his Quirk, to which he does. Fumikage and Katsuki return to normal. Dabi grabs Katsuki as they nearly finish teleporting. Dabi, Mr Compress and Katsuki successfully teleport away from the training camp.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 82 Hideout Raid Arc After completing the mission, Dabi is present when Tomura talks to the restrained Katsuki inside the League of Villains' hideout.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 84 After Katsuki and the League of Villains watch a video clip of U.A.'s public apology, Tomura understands why society is criticizing U.A. for their failure and that is because the current Hero society is not just. Spinner agrees that the current Hero society isn’t just since the modern Heroes are only doing their job for compensation and not out of selflessness. Tomura explains that the League of Villains are fighting for a just society and intends to win this battle. Tomura orders Dabi to remove Katsuki’s restrains, although Dabi is unsure since Katsuki might attack; Tomura wants to treat Katsuki as an equal and is aware that Katsuki knows he has no possibility of winning. Dabi has Twice remove the restrains. As Twice removes the restrains, Mr Compress apologizes to Katsuki for forcibly kidnapping him and explains that the League of Villains are not just a group of hoodlums perpetuating crimes nor did they casually abduct him; he goes on by saying that everyone in the League of Villains is shackled by the current society and hopes that Katsuki understands their discrimination. Katsuki’s restrains are removed. As Tomura approaches Katsuki, Katsuki attacks Tomura with his Explosions. Katsuki tells the League of Villains that it is pointless to try and make him change his mind as he has already been won over by the way All Might looks when he wins. Katsuki says that from the beginning he has dreamed of becoming a Hero and surpassing All Might and nothing they say will change that.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 85 Katsuki tries intimidating his captors, but Dabi along with the rest of the Vanguard Action Squad are not intimidated; Dabi thinks Katsuki is a fool for trying to provoke them.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 86 Suddenly, All Might breaks in with Kamui Wood swinging in and restrains Dabi along with the other League of Villains with his Lacquered Chains Prison. Dabi attempts to break free by using his flames, but Gran Torino kicks Dabi which stops Dabi from using his flames.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 87 Dabi along with the League of Villains are teleported by the mysterious black liquid to the League of Villains' destroyed warehouse where Sensei is.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 89 Sensei forcefully activates Kurogiri's Quirk which creates a portal for the League of Villains to escape through. Mr. Compress uses his Quirk on Dabi who has fallen unconscious and turns him into a marble.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 90 Dabi along with the Vanguard Action Squad, Tomura and Kurogiri teleport away from the battlefield after Sensei uses Kenji's Quirk to forcefully suck them into Kurogiri's Warp Gate.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 91 Hero License Exam Arc After the battle between All Might and All for One, Dabi is seen acting on his own, finding new recruits to expand the Villain Alliance. He encounters four other villains in an alley who behaved hostilely toward him. Dabi considered the small group of villains as garbage and kills them with his quirk. Quirk and Abilities Fire Quirk: Dabi's Quirk allows him to generate and control dark-colored fire from his hands.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 73, Page 16 Battles Relationships Stain Dabi is deeply inspired by Stain's ideology and wishes to finish what he started. It appears Dabi deciding to go by another name instead of his real name was inspired by Stain as well (who also did not go by his real name). Himiko Toga Although they have not interacted yet, both Dabi and Himiko were inspired by Stain's ideology. However, Dabi doesn't appear to have a high opinion of Himiko as he considers Himiko to be insane. Twice Twice is one of Dabi's teammates. It appears that Dabi has no problem working with Twice; Dabi appears to not be annoyed with Twice's antics and contradictory personality. Twice has confidence in Dabi's strength and rebuffs Dabi's doubt about his own strength. Trivia *His name means "cremation". Quotes *(To Tomura Shigaraki) "The Hero Killer's will... I plan to make it a reality."Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 68, Page 3 *(To the Vanguard Action Squad) "This will just be a signal fire. We'll fill those heroes full of holes... and put them in their place. All for a brighter future."Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 72, Pages 16-18 *(To Shouta Aizawa) "Quite worthy of being an instructor at U.A. Ain't that right, hero? Is it cuz your students are so precious? Hope you got what it takes to protect them... See ya later."Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 11-12 *(To Blood King) "Why not get cocky? You're playing right into our hands. The second you lost the initiative signaled your defeat. You've got the top hero-training academy, U.A., and the Symbol of Peace, All Might... the two most trusted foundations of our hero-based society. But now one mess after another is shaking that trust... don't you think that loss of faith will spread like wildfire throughout society? Think about it... how your careless administration keeps allowing attack after attack... you're so weak... you couldn't even stop a criminal organization from abducting your students."Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 82, Pages 3-4 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Vanguard Action Squad Category:League of Villains Member